Ultraman Reuz: Episode 11
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: The Important Thing Is... Keychain Doll use: *Ultraman Reuz *Jean-bot *Mega Flash *GiriJean Special Guest *Ultraman (Mention in the flasback) Opening *Life Is Showtime Battle Theme *Justiφ's Ending Theme *Akaku Atsui Kodo Prologue Daiguren attacking all of Haruto's friends. Everything has been frooze especially Reuz and Taro. "No!!" shout Haruto Reuz has freed from the froozen ice and released himself and Taro. He battle Daiguren, while activing a new attack. Reuz Water Blue, and hissatsu attack, Reuz Dragon Mystiq, a water whip like blade with at the end of his head is a dragon head. Reuz slice Daiguren and freed Mai from darkness. A new monster suddenly attacking, a giant snail. "Mega Flash!" said Gaku Principal Tojo on behind of the tree watching Mega Flash beat Reuz. Reuz colour timer blink rapidly. "No Hope!" Mega Flash retreat and Reuz disappeared. Haruto fainted. Chapter 1 At the hospital, the door open the nurse, doctors and some of Haruto's friends push the bed where Haruto fainted, they keep saying his name to gave his courage and waking him up but nonthing happen. Haruto was enter the surgery room either he was under surgery or only checking his body. "Please sit out here until i called you all" said the doctor "Yes" said Marina "Taro, what will happen to Haruto...?" ask Daiki "I don't know...this never happen before..." "There's must be something happen after Reuz defeat Daiguren...." "There is..." said a voice "Who...." "Miss Sara..." Mai "Daiguren have a blood from a Space Beast type...so we can considered him as a Half-Space Beast..." "His power, blizzard contain virus that have effected Taro, Reuz and Haruto itself while their frooze..." "That's explain why he fainted..." "Even at this rate, we shouldn't let him fight...or his life will be gone" "Haruto have fight as long as he would to protect everyone...even us..." "He never have been regret what he has done..." "This time...let me fight for him, as Jean-Bot!" said Daiki "I agree with Daiki..." "This should be easy when Gaku and Elly found the flower..." "Yes" Chapter 2 Daiki repairing Jean-Bot, he work hard to fix it whatever he can to complete everything before Mega Flash show up again. His body sweat, but he would sacrifise himself for Haruto. While remembering the past about his life. Young Daiki at Kidergarden, playing with his friends. Everyone love him for who he am, the one cheerful and never give up boy. A bad gang boy come, bullying the kids, his friends and broke the school rule and items. The security guard on his way. "Wait! You're aren't allowed here...so back off or you suffer my power..." "What do you interupting us...Old Man...!?" said the boss "Henshin!" the man was rise his spoon to the sky. Resembling Shin Hayata when he wrongly tought that the spoon was the Beta Capsule. But the guard knew he cannot become the original Ultraman. "This old man think he is Ultraman!!" "Hahahah!" "Ultraman sucks...he never exist...that just a tv show..." "Just a flow of super power...that kinda sucks...!" "Don't judge Ultraman!" shout the boy, Young Daiki "Eh? This is kid protecting the old man..." "Ultraman exist...he really exist..." "Prove it...kid!" But luck just in, Ultraman, the original Ultraman just fly from the sky watching the citizens. The gang was scared, the story is true and the kid won. "Ultraman!!!??" "Run!" The gang run away and never return. "Ultraman...?" "It's exist...due to human memory of him, as long we remember him, he will never forget us" said the guard "You are...?" "Shin Hayata...also known as Ultraman" Young Daiki smile and never forget the old man, security guard. Chapter 3 At last, Daiki finish fixing Jean-Bot, it's look new with the new design and weapon. Only, he need to be more careful, one finishing move can cause Jean-Bot a whole Million Yen. He went to the Hospital to visiting Haruto wether he's awake or not. Haruto in bed, open his eye watching Marina asleep beside him. He slowly move his body so he can sit, Marina awake, she's glad that Haruto awake. "You're okay...?" "Yeah, i think i find...but i feel not much energy but weakened..." "A virus happen be inside you when you battle Daiguren...a part of him is a Space Beast geans...." "That's explain why i a fainted..." reply Haruto "Well, yeah..." Haruto taken out the Reuz Spark. He never been understand what power he weild until know. "Are you scared...of your power...?" ask Marina "Yes...i don't understand" "Than let it be you lesson for today" Insert song, Maki Theme - Fate (Ultraman The Next) A middle age man and Miss Sara appeared from Haruto's room, a man who was known to be the veteran and former first lieutenant of Air Force Japan. "You..." "That's...." said Daiki from behind "Maki Shunichi, also known as the first deunamist, Ultraman The Next..." said Maki "I watch Ultraman The Next movie, it's awesome!" said Daiki "Yeah probally but this Ultraman Reuz series..." said Taro "Oh, yeah..." "Haruto, you know...why you have fought for all this long?" "That's what i want to find out..." "The power you have isn't going to get you stronger, Ultraman lending you strength...." "And you must believe and use it...." "You fought not only for you friends and others people...but you fight to live!" said Maki "Maki-san..." Chapter 4 Police appeared on the Hospital, warning the people there to evacuate, the monster has appeared again but it say it is in the underground. Daiki quickly move out, to get ready Jean-Bot, Haruto sees look familiar to Daiki, he think Daiki is up on something great. "Haruto, don't ever forget...you're fighting not just you...either people around you" said Maki "I got it" Haruto waking up and get ready. It is sunset on Kobe, every citizens has been evacuated all run away to the Safest place. Haruto standing beside the bridge watching everyone, Gaku and Elly still searching the flower but their luck shines when the flower they've been search appeared infront of them. Daiki appeared in Jean-Bot preparing the battle. Haruto turn down, flashback what Maki told him before. "You're not fighting to protect other, your fighting to live" "Fight to live..." said Haruto Mega Flash appeared from the underground, and start attacking the city. Haruto hold the Reuz Spark, and trust it to the air. "Huarghhhh!" Haruto shout and transforming into light. (The only transformation he didn't required to use Reuz Keychain Doll) Reuz land down and quickly took fighting stance. Mega Flash fire it's lightning attack, Reuz summon his Barrier, while protecting himself, he absorb the attack and fire to Mega Flash. Reuz run and gave a punch, while grabbing Mega Flash and perform a Elbow attack. Mega Flash hit Reuz with his tentacles, while throwing him, Reuz fall on the big buildings and smash. While Reuz about to perform his finisher move, Reuz Cross Shot, a dark beam attack him from his back. When he turn around, a dark portal was summon and a new treat, a robot like Monster appeared. "Masaka....Giribanes!" said Gaku "Gaku, you found the flower...?" ask Marina "Yeah, GiriBanes appeared back, who is she control by....?" ask Elly Haruto watch closely, Mrs Sara was corrupted by Darkness, and she is the host of GiriJean. "Sara!" shout Maki Chapter 5 Reuz took fighting stance and engage to GiriJean, Reuz dodge his claw attack, and quickly grab his claw while kick Mega Flash, he spin back and punch GiriJean on the chest. When he turn back, Mega Flash tentacles grab his stomach and hand, giving GiriJean chance to attack. "Urk.." Haruto GiriJean strike Reuz with his claw, he fall down, he kick Reuz and continue stabbing him again and again. He kick Reuz, he rolle back, and Mega Flash stab him with his giant body. "Arkkgh!" Reuz Grunts Reuz colour timer start to blink red. "Haruto!" shout Marina. "He can't continue like this, he need to be treat first..." said Elly When GiriJean about to fire his lightning attack, multiple missles hit both GiriJeans and Mega Flash, Reuz dodge roll to the left. Jean-Bot in battle mode, landing beside Reuz. "I would not miss this party..." said Daiki "Welcome Back, Pal" said Haruto "Rival and Rival, let's get this party shaking!" Daiki press the button, "Combat Mode" Insert Song, Justiφ's (Kamen Rider Faiz Opening Song) Reuz begin punching and kicking GiriJean, Jean-Bot still attacking Mega Flash with his laser gun. Reuz change side, he battle Mega Flash and Jean-Bot battle GiriJean, when Reuz perform a side kick and Jean-Bot punch GiriJean face, both of them shake hand. GiriJean fly to the sky, he fire his lightnings attack toward them, Reuz dodge roll to a avoid it, Jean-Bot booster on his back was active and he fly to the sky summon his Ax-Weapon, he hit GiriJean multiple time, Reuz dodge around and perform a spining kick from the above to Mega Flash head. GiriJean fall down, Mega Flash beside him, both of them weakened. "Now, it's the finale!" said Haruto Chapter 6 Reuz accelerate himself to Mega Flash and kick the beast to the sky, Daiki press the finisher button and allowed Jean-Bot deadly windwill spinning with his weapon, Ax g around. Reuz cross his arms to his chest, his crystal of light become pink colour sunshine. "It's so beautiful...!" said Marina happily. "Reuz Sunshine!" said Haruto, Reuz fire a yellow ray toward Mega Flash on the sky, Jean-Bot spinning his Ax and slice down GiriJean. Both of the opponent explode at the same time. "They did it!" said Gaku Just in time before the sunset, Reuz and Jean-Bot perform their own best friend hand shake. But Reuz suddenly fall down and laying on the ground because of Haruto's condition, Jean-Bot tried to get him but Reuz already disappeared into light particles. "Haruto!" "Haruto!" "Haruto!" calling of his friend, Haruto was already on the bed when the Hospital workers come to get him, the ANTI-D.O.T.E was set ready, anytime Haruto will be given a treatmen. Just before the door of the Ambulance was close, he rise his right hand and show a peace sign to his friends meaning everything will be okay. "We be waiting for you, Haruto!" shout Daki Awakening Of Darker Being All the defeated soul of the Keychain Doll have been eaten by the true villain of this fight, he has awakening and become stronger. Only waited for Alien Magnum to be destroy by Reuz is also part of his plan, and so to make Haruto and Reuz suffer of death of his friends. To conquer his anger and taking back the Dark Lugeil dool. The screen shown black with a red flash eye. The End Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity